


LAAAB: Next Generation [ Drabbles ]

by Theonesockwonder



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonesockwonder/pseuds/Theonesockwonder
Summary: A collection of small fics (usually inspired by prompts) for the next generation of Life After Angelus Ad Bellum. An original collaboration story originally based on Tumblr with me (@seize-the-droid) and @afluffykiwi.
Comments: 1





	LAAAB: Next Generation [ Drabbles ]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Sorry! I didn't mean to touch your butt.” with Noah and Cassie

If Cassie had known that this was the situation she was going to get into, she would have never accepted the Daniels’ siblings request for her to come with them.  _ We’re just going for a hike! _ Going for a ‘hike’ her ass. Being stuck in a dark and damp cave with five other teens isn’t considered a ‘hike’. She should have just suggested something else, like going to the park and playing a round of baseball or going to the arcade. Something that didn’t include a possible cave-in or getting bitten by venomous snakes. Her parents were for sure going to kill her and Theo for doing something so  _ stupid _ . 

The constant drip of condensation of the cave was starting to drive her crazy, “Hey Henry, if we get out of this cave alive, I am going to kill you.” Henry only snorted in response.

Luckily for her, the Daniels twins came prepared. Hazel and Henry deemed themselves the leaders of the exploration, leading the other four kids deeper into the cave with their flashlights. Due to the fact that they were actual flashlights and not the light on their phones, it led Cassie to believe that this ‘exploration’ wasn’t a spur of the moment thing. This was premeditated and it just added to her frustration. 

Stewing in her plots to murder the oldest Daniels son, she almost didn’t catch the slight brush of something against her butt. Though the darkness of the cave hid her wide eyes, it couldn’t mask the terrified scream that came out of her mouth. In an instant, the twins trained their flashlights on her. 

Hazel’s worry was evident, “What? What happened? Cas, are you okay?”

“Am I okay? Something just touched my ass!” Panic rose in Cassie’s throat, “You guys dragged me into a ridiculously unnecessary ‘expedition’ in a scary dark cave to have me assaulted by God knows what!”

Her breathing refused to slow. She tried her best to do the breathing exercises that her mother taught her, but to no avail. Seeing his sister in distress, Theo did what he always did when she panicked. He placed his hands on both of her cheeks and whispered, “Breathe”.

The Daniels’ siblings watched as Theo tried to calm Cassie down. In the midst of the panic, Noah looked sheepish, “You guys wanna hear something funny?” 

“Noah, this is not the time.”

Noah wished he could just keep his mouth shut, “I may or may not have accidently touched Cassie’s butt…” 

His voice was barely above a whisper, but unfortunately for him Cassie heard, “You did WHAT?” 

“ **I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to touch your butt!** It was dark. I couldn’t see anything and I thought I was touching the wall of the cave.” Noah tried his best to cover his ass, but the rage in Cassie’s eyes was a sign that it wasn’t working.

“I lied. If we get out of this cave alive, I am killing you first, you little shit.”


End file.
